Condemned
by becccccca
Summary: Bella has always wanted to become a vampire, an equal with the Cullen's and to spend eternity with Edward by her side. But how will she feel when a shocking surprise allows her to see what being a vampire is really like? Twists & turns ahead. Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

I had always dreamed of being a vampire, to become a part of something bigger than myself. To be welcomed into Edward's family as an equal. But Edward didn't see it like that. He hated what he was. He hated how his thirst for my blood was overpowering him at every turn. There was one simple solution of course, turn me.  
I had spent many nights with Edward, arguing over the same subject until I had learned just to let it go.  
I had moved in with the Cullen's and I could tell it was hard for them, to live in the same house as a human. Especially for Jasper, the newest addition to the family.  
Esme and Carlisle had been supportive of the situation, they were more than happy to open their home to me.  
The prospect of becoming a vampire always lingered in my mind. There was only one way my life would go if I remained human. I'd die and Edward would be alone. At least if I was turned, we would forever be together.

"Good morning!"  
Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.  
I couldn't help but smile, "How are you this morning?"  
He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I feel a lot happier now that you are awake." He whispered.  
I flushed crimson and he flashed his crooked smile that I loved so much.  
"What are your plans for today?" He asked.  
I shrugged, "Not a lot." Now that I had finished high school, there wasn't much I could do. I decided to give University a miss simply because Edward and I always argued about which one to attend and I grew tired of it. I didn't have to worry about a job, the Cullen's had enough money to keep us all afloat. I felt like I was sponging off of them but Edward assured me it was no bother at all.  
"I think we're all going hunting." Edward informed me.  
My eyes narrowed. He was going to leave me in the house, by myself, again. I got off his lap and went to the fridge, "Okay." I grabbed the carton of orange juice and a glass before I sat opposite him at the table.  
"Bella..." He sighed, "Don't be like that."  
"Like what? I could be going hunting with you, but instead I'm here. Human."  
Edward groaned, "I'm not going to argue about this."  
I stood, "Of course not. You never want to talk about it." I could feel the anger boiling in my blood. Same old fucking argument. Same old result.

I didn't get a goodbye before they left to go hunting. I remained in my room, reading Wuthering Heights for the thousandth time. I just reached the part where Edgar's health is deteriorating when they returned.  
There was a gentle knock on the door, "Come in." I mumbled.  
Alice peeked her head round the door and grinned, "Hello!"  
I closed my book and sat up, "Hey. Did you have fun hunting?"  
She nodded and sat at the foot of my bed, "Emmett caught a grizzly."  
I nodded in appreciation.  
"Yeah, Emmett and Edward decided to stay out and race each other." She giggled. She reminded me of an enthusiastic child on Christmas morning.  
At the mention of Edward's name, my mood swiftly changed, "Good for him."  
Alice frowned, "What's wrong?"  
Sighing, I crossed my legs, "He's just being so unreasonable with me wanting to become like you."  
"It's understandable, Bella. He doesn't want you trapped in this life."  
I frowned, "I wouldn't be trapped...not with Edward."  
Alice sighed and moved closer to me, "Look at it from his point of view. Would you want to stop his heart just to live forever with him?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Rosalie done it with Emmett."  
"That's different. Emmett was on the brink of death, Bella. You're not."  
I looked up at her, "Have you seen anything? Will I become like you eventually?"  
Alive shifted slightly and stood, "No. I haven't. If I did, I would tell you. Just don't dwell too much on this subject, Bella." And then she left, leaving me alone once again.

Once I finished showering, I went straight to my bedroom to see Edward lying on the bed.  
"Hello." I mumbled.  
"Hello." His quiet musical voice mesmerised me.  
"Did you have fun racing Emmett?" No harm in small talk.  
"I'd have had more fun getting wet with you." He smirked and I melted, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
He patted the space next to him and I made my way over to the bed, sitting myself down next to him. I snuggled into his neck and inhaled his scent. His hand rubbed circles on my back and then began to trail round to my breasts. His nails ran along my flesh and my breathing became laboured and my body tensed, reacting to him.  
I pressed myself further into him and we began to slowly kiss. I ran my hands along his back and pulled his top over his head, throwing it to the floor. I stared at his pale flesh in awe, his tones muscles luring me in. I wanted him. I needed him.  
"I want you." I whispered breathlessly.  
"I want you too, Bella. But we can't...not now."  
"But we can." I whined, "Just change me." I begged quietly, "Once I'm a vampire we can have each other.." I kissed his throat softly, "Forever."  
He groaned quietly and kissed down my neck before abruptly pulling away, "No Bella!" He gripped his hair and growled at himself, "Fuck!"  
I flopped down onto the bed, my heart still racing, my need still aching, and tried to calm my breathing. "Damn it, Edward!" I sat up and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face me, "I want this to happen! Why can't you see that?"  
"Bella, I can see it, I do understand. But...I just can't hurt you." He moved in, closing in on my neck, his teeth grazing my vein, "You don't realise how easy it would be for me to kill you." He whispered, his cold breath made me shiver, "I can feel your pulse racing. Are you scared?"  
I shook my head slightly, "No. It's out of desire for the one thing I can't have." I whispered.  
I could feel him smirk against my skin, "I won't hurt you." He murmured, and then he disappeared out of the room.

Staring up at the ceiling, I shivered. I could still feel his teeth grazing my neck.  
I wished it was simpler. Easier. If it was, I could spend eternity with Edward with no regrets. I knew I sounded like a broken record, but they just didn't understand. I loved Edward, I needed Edward.  
I could feel my eyes getting heavier and it wasn't long before I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Exiled

**Thanks to my co-writer Erin for helping with this chapter and the previous. Let me know your thoughts on the Volturi situation! **

* * *

"Edward, you can't be serious."

"I am, Alice. I've decided. I can't keep avoiding this forever."  
"You won't have forever if you do this."  
I sighed and turned my head, checking the time. 4am. You've got to be kidding me. Why couldn't they have a fight some place else. I turned my pillow over to the cold side and snuggled back under.  
"What other choice do I have? She won't give up." He sighed, exasperated.  
"Do what you want. But when this backfires, just remember I fucking warned you."  
And then there was silence.

I eventually woke up around ten in the morning. I crawled out of bed, padded down the stairs. The house was unusually quiet. There was no one home. Sighing, I went to the fridge. Some coffee would wake me up.  
"Good morning, Bella."  
I jumped and turned around, to see Carlisle standing, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"  
I shook my head and sat down, "Where is everyone?"  
He sat opposite me, "They all decided to go shopping. Alice was in dire need of some new clothes evidently." He chuckled.  
I nodded and took a sip of my coffee, "I heard Alice and Edward arguing last night."  
Carlisle's eyes narrowed, "Ah. Do you know what they were arguing over?"  
"No." I smirked, "But you do."  
He chuckled again, "That is true. I do not agree with the lengths Edward has and is taking in regards to your pending immortality, but I will say this : I can't imagine how difficult it must be for him, to be stuck with this overwhelming decision. You have to understand, Bella, our way of life, the requirements we have to live with in order to maintain a healthy balance between mortals and our kind." He leaned back in his seat, "It isn't easy."  
"But it is for you." I pointed out.  
He nodded, "Yes. Simply because I have been around much longer than the rest of my family. I had to control the thirst, the lust for human blood is virtually uncontrollable if you don't know how. I was horrified with myself, disgusted even. I exiled myself for a long time, Bella."  
I bowed my head and sighed. I wasn't liking where this conversation was going, "That doesn't explain why they were arguing, Carlisle."  
"I know. Edward has decided to send you to the Volturi, Bella. He wants you to see first hand the consequences of the immortality that you crave so much. I want you to know, I'm not happy about this decision but-"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I stood, "Why are you the one telling me this? Why not Edward?"  
Carlisle stood also and held up his hands, "Listen to me, Bella this is not the time to-"  
"No it is! After all the things Edward and I have been through, he should be the one telling me about his decision. Not. You."  
Carlisle simply nodded, "I understand. I'll leave you to your thoughts." He left the kitchen, leaving me to make sense of what he said.

The Volturi? I had heard of them, I had seen what they were capable of so why was I being dragged to them?  
This was all too much to process. Edward wanted to get rid of me. That's all I conjured. He didn't want me anymore.  
"Carlisle told you." Upon hearing his voice, I turned and nodded.  
"Bella...I thought it would be better to come from him."  
Was he serious? "How?"  
"He just...his way with words. People understand him better."  
I rolled my eyes, "I don't care about that. The Volturi? Really?"  
Edward sighed and attempted to move closer to me but I held my hands up, telling him to stay away.  
"Bella. You need to know what it's like. You need to understand that immortality isn't a joke. When you have it, there's no way back."  
"I fucking know that, Edward!"

It was decided. I was going to the Voturi. If it meant being turned then I would go. I had to do this. I owed it to Edward and myself. I mean, what could the Volturi do to make me so against becoming a vampire? In that moment I realised, I was becoming exiled.


	3. Volterra

**Remember and review! **

* * *

In the weeks leading up to my visit to Volterra, Alice was dragging me shopping near enough everyday. I honestly didn't know I needed that much clothes for this place.

Edward lurked in the corner, barely speaking, always watching. He could sense that I didn't want to be near him. Once again, his possessive side pissed me off.

It was the night before my flight with Alice and Edward and I sat on my bed, I could hear Edward, Alice and Carlisle arguing down stairs.

"Edward, this is a bad idea." Carlisle hissed.

"It needs to happen, Carlisle. Not all vampires are like us, she needs to know."

"She does know! So you'd put her in danger just to prove a fucking point?"

My eyes widened, that was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle curse. I slowly made my way downstairs, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

Alice turned her head, "Bella."

Carlisle turned and smiled.

"You didn't need to hear that." Edward mumbled.

"It's pretty hard not to hear. And anyway, this isn't your decision, it's mine. I want to go. I want to spend forever with Edward."

"Edward will come around eventually." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Eventually is too far away. I'm ageing, he isn't. You don't realise how hard it is to be getting older every day while he is stuck where he is." I muttered.

"That's why I am against changing you, Bella. You will be stuck, like this. Forever." Edward crossed his arms and sighed.

"I don't care! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

Alice sighed, "Bella, I think it's time you should sleep. You've got an early flight in the morning." She took my hand and took me to my room.

"Bella, you don't need to do this. You don't have to go to Volterra." Alice fluffed my pillows and smiled.

"Why does everyone keep saying this? I want to go and I am going."

I turned over and waited for Alice to leave the room. She turned the light off and closed the door.

Surprisingly, I fell asleep right away.

"Bella, wake up." I heard rustling around the room as he spoke.

I frowned, "No." Well, I think I said no.

"Bella." He touched my cheek and sighed, "Wake up. We've got a flight to catch."

I groaned and stretched out before opening my eyes, "Fine."

I grabbed my clothes for the day and stalked into the bathroom to shower.

The drive to the airport was suicidal. Alice wouldn't shut up about Italy and how much I would love it and how amazing it is and all the sites I would see and I just wanted to stick my fingers in my ears and throw a tantrum.

"But really, Volterra is just steeped in history! I mean, you cannot go there and not explore, personally I-"

"Alice." Edward hissed quietly.

"Right. Sorry." She glanced at me through the rear view mirror and smiled sympathetically.

The flight was boring. The car ride to Volterra was boring. No one fucking talked.

I had butterflies, I had to admit. Anxiety. Did I under analyse this situation?

We walked through cold stone corridors until we reached a large wooden door. Edward pushed it open, took my hand and walked inside, Alice following.

A man, stood up from his chair and smiled, "Friends, welcome."

Edward bowed his head slightly and released my hand, "This is-"

"I know who she is, Edward." He smiled and drifted toward me, holding out his hand, "Isabella." His eyes widened as he took my hand, "My name is Aro."

Alice shifted next to me, eyeing the various other vampires in the room.

"I must welcome you to Volterra." He released my hand and returned to his seat.

Edward cleared his throat, "We're sorry for inconveniencing you, Aro."

One guy chuckled, "It is hardly an inconvenience, bringing a human to our home. They're usually food."

Aro hissed, "Caius! Isabella is a guest here."

I gulped. I suddenly regretted making this decision.

Alice moved closer to me and took my hand, "Please know, Bella here will not over stay her welcome." Alice addressed the room, her tone cold and slightly callous.

One chuckled, "Good. I doubt my sister would like the competition." My eyes drifted to the vampire. He stood next to a blonde haired girl. Her eyes were dark and evil. She smirked at me, "I wonder..."

Edward growled, "Don't you fucking dare."

The girl laughed, like wind chimes, "I'm curious, Cullen." Her eyes narrowed in on me, "Pain." She breathed. Edward hissed and pushed me behind him. I didn't feel a thing.

Aro clapped his hands and chuckled, "My, she is a strange breed."

"You may go." The one sitting by Caius stood, "You have no other business here. You've succeeded in bringing the human to us. You are no longer needed."

Edward bared his teeth. Alice sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We should go." She turned to me and hugged me, "We'll be back for you." She whispered in my ear.

Edward stared down at me, stroking my cheek, "I love you." He kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

My eyes were closed. I didn't want to open them.

"Alec, see to it that young Isabella is tended to." Aro muttered.

I opened my eyes to see the boy who was with the blonde move toward me. He took hold of my arm and pulled me toward the door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Aro chuckled.

Oh shit.


	4. The Tour

Alec walked faster infront of me as we made our way down the corridor. I knew that he was walking slower than he was used to for my benefit. We finally reached the end of the corridor and stopped at a small wooden door, "This is far enough away from us vampires. You don't want to be too near when we are hungry." He chuckled. I made a face, "Thanks...I guess." I could feel the panic and dread building inside of me. This trip was definitely gonna be something. I really wasn't a fan of the interior in this place. Stone walls, stone floors, no decor. It was horrible.  
Alec opened the door, "This is your room." He mumbled. He had a quiet voice, baby like. I forced a smile and stepped inside. Well, at least it had a bed.  
"I hope you are comfortable, Isabella."  
"Call me Bella. Please." I hated my full name. At least if they started calling me that, I'd feel more at home, more normal. He merely nodded and was about to close the door before I stopped him, "Wait. When's dinner?"  
Alec chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, "Around seven for you. We eat at five."  
I frowned, "Why?"  
He straightened up, "Tours start at four." He shut the door on his way out.  
I stared at the door longer than I should before I conjured the energy to look around the room. En suite bathroom. It was nice, walk in shower, baby blue color scheme. I could live in this room. I sat down on the bed and sighed. Already, I missed normality. I missed Forks.

Around four, I decided to investigate. I slowly opened my bedroom door and closed it quietly behind me. I was curious about this place.  
I began to walk down the corridor Alec had brought me through. There were doors at each side, leading up to a large courtyard. In the middle, stood a breathtaking marble fountain. I heard children laughing before I saw them chasing each other around it. Children? Why were there children here? They must have only been around five or six years old. "If you would like to follow me, the tour shall commence." A young woman gestured for the children to follow her. I didn't notice before but there were more people. Adults, maybe their parents. A large group of them followed this woman through the door I stood at. "Are you part of the tour?" She sneered. My voice was caught in my throat so I nodded. "Keep up then." She was so fucking rude.  
I followed them through the curved corridors, trying my best to keep up to speed with the things the tour guide was saying. "As you can see, this building is very old. Over three centuries." Ooohs and aaahs bubbled from the group as she spoke. I didn't find it very interesting at all. What I couldn't put my finger on was why they had tours here. One of the children started complaining about something in Italian. Typical.  
We soon reached the large door that I had went through earlier when I had arrived. Panic stared to rise up. This wasn't a tour.  
I turned around, wanting to escape but people blocked my way. Before I knew it I was being pushed through the door.  
"Welcome!" Aro stood, arms outstretched. Fuck. "My name is Aro." He descended the stairs and quietly thanked the guide before the scurried out of the room. In my panic, I scanned the room, hoping to see Alec. I did. He stood next to the blonde and a tall guy who I didn't recognise. Their eyes were hungry. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, praying Alec would see me. Aro proceeded telling the 'tourists' about the building, reeling them in before the end. I stared at Alec, willing him to see me. "Alec." I whispered. His head snapped round in my direction. His eyes widened.  
Alec looked at me with a combination of hunger and fear.  
"And now, we eat!" Aro declared. In that split second my heart stopped. This was it, this was how I was going to die. Everything was such a blur, people running around screaming for their lives, the vampires fullfilling their needs. I closed my eyes and all the noise stopped.  
I opened my eyes and realised I was in Alec's arms. I was safe.  
"Isabella? Bella?" His voice was faraway.  
"Can you hear me? Bella?"  
Then there was darkness.


	5. Backstory

I wanna runaway, somewhere far, somewhere safe,  
So scared of this place,  
Cause you don't even know me,  
And you don't even care that I've been lonely,  
And tired of fighting in the den of the lions but I won't give up tying. **: Cruel Cruel - Automatic Loveletter.**

"What the fuck, Bella?" Alec wasn't happy. He paced the room, growling to himself. "You know you could have been fucking killed, don't you?"  
I nodded, it was best to keep silent.  
"Why? Why were you there? It's my fucking job to keep you safe here." He growled.  
I shifted slightly, "I..."  
"You what? Huh? You wanted to sightsee?"  
I sighed, "I didn't know that the 'tour' wasn't actually a tour until we reached that door." It was a lame excuse but it was all I had.  
"You're lucky I fucking saved you."  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." He sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"There were kids there, Alec." I whispered, "No more than six years old."  
He nodded, "I know."  
"How?" I gulped, "How can you end the lives of innocent little kids?"  
Alec stood and walked over to the window, "Easily. We have to survive somehow." He glanced over at me, his eyes were still black with hunger, "We're not like your precious Cullens. We don't hunt animals." He scoffed, "We're real predators. This is the real world, Bella. You and your Cullens are living in a fucking fantasy land."  
I hated him for those words, "They do what they have to."  
"Much like us."  
"No. You end the lives of innocent people. People who have children, a husband or wife, families who are never gonna see them for birthdays or Christmas." I shook my head, unable to stop the tears, "How can you live with yourself?"  
Alec rolled his eyes and crouched down infront of me, "Are you telling me that when you become a vampire, you're going to ignore that excrutiating desire for human blood?"  
I nodded and he laughed, "I doubt it, Isabella. You see, vampires like us, we don't care about the people and their backstory and shit like that. We care about surviving."  
I looked away from him, "If this is whats required to be a vampire, then I don't want it."  
Alec stood and chuckled, "You'll soon change your mind."  
A sharp knock at the door caused me to jump.  
"Come in." Alec hissed.  
The small blonde girl opened the door and glared at me, "Well, if it isn't the escaped lab rat."  
"Jane, what do you want?" Alec sighed and crossed his arms.  
Jane tore her eyes from me and smiled at Alec, "Since you didn't feed because of that human over there, I was wondering if you would like to join me in a little hunting trip of our own."  
Alec smirked and bowed his head, "Of course, sister. I'll be along in a minute."  
Jane smiled briefly before leaving.  
"You have to excuse my sister's behaviour. She isn't very friendly towards humans."  
"I noticed."

ALEC

Now come one come all to this tragic affair,  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair,  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot,  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not,  
If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see,  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me. **: The End - My Chemical Romance.**

"You're quite taken with her." Jane muttered as we sat on top of the city walls.  
"Who?"  
"Isabella."  
I scoffed, "No. She's a mere human. I'm simply doing my job."  
"You didn't have to save her earlier." Jane stared at me, her crimson eyes pierced into mine.  
"I did. Aro would have gladly ended my existence if I let her die." I shook my head and jumped off the wall, landing on my feet.  
Jane followed, "Whatever you say, brother."  
We continued down a small alleyway, the smell of alcohol and piss was too poignant.  
"Do you thinn Cullen will come back for her?" Jane asked, skipping along beside me.  
I chuckled, "No. He left her here so Aro would stop threatening them. Keeping a human as a pet? It was only a matter of time before Aro's threats to them would impact the family."  
"She's here so she can live?"  
I nodded, "As twisted as that sounds, yes. Aro told the Cullens that if she wasn't changed soon, then us, The Volturi, would have to interject, ultimately ending the human's life. Edward did not want that. So they made a deal. Bella would stay alive as long as Aro had control over her."  
Jane sighed, "So we're stuck with her?"  
I chuckled, "I guess we are."

It wasn't long until we came across humans. The smell of their blood caused my throat to ache tremendously.  
"Which one do you want?" Jane whispered.  
I smirked, "I'll take the young woman."  
She pouted, "You and your need for fucking whores." Jane slowly approached the men and woman. I followed.  
"Hello." Jane smiled, tilting her head to the side. The two men turned, it wouldn't be long until they felt the horrendous pain Jane held over them.  
I approached the woman. She seemed slightly intimidated, cowering away in the corner. It amused me. I heard the cries of pain from the men Jane was playing with and soon enough the woman was running.  
"Oh I love a good chase!" Jane laughed.  
This may have seemed sadistic to an outsider, but it was our way of life. Our survival.  
Before the girl could get very far, I was infront of her. Her scream was cut short by a low gurgle of blood seeping from her mouth. I drained every last drop.  
Dropping her limp body to the ground, I felt somewhat guilty. I had ended her life. She was gone.  
I crouched down to inspect my work. I felt sick.  
Bella had gotten to me.

Felix greeted us when we returned.  
"The human didn't eat tonight." He mumbled.  
"Why?" I questioned.  
Jane rolled her eyes, "Who cares? I'm going to find Aro." She sauntered off down the corridor.  
Felix sighed, "She didn't like it."  
"What did you give her?"  
Felix smirked.  
I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "What the fuck did you give her?" I hissed.  
"A human heart." He growled, pushing me away from him.  
I growled back, "You fucking fool."  
I stormed down the corridor, furious with Felix for being such a dick. We were supposed to look after her, not torture her.  
I opened the door, "Bella?"  
There she was, lying in the bed, sound asleep. God, she looked so peaceful. I smiled and approached the bed, crouching down beside her. I'd give anything to sleep, to rest, to be at peace like she was.  
She mumbled something in her sleep as she turned, hugging her pillow to her face. She was beautiful.  
"Goodnight, Isabella." I whispered, moving her hair from her face gently, I kissed her forehead and retreated from the room.

"Ah, Alec. I'm impressed with the way you are handling our little guest." Aro smiled and gestured for me to sit across from him.  
"It's only been half a day." I reminded him.  
"Yes, yes. I know. Caius and Marcus seem to think that it is a bad idea placing you in charge of Isabella."  
I sighed, "Why would that be?"  
"Perhaps _you _could enlighten me." He grabbed my hand and bowed his head, sifting through my memories, my thoughts and my feelings. It was invasive.  
He released my hand, "I see. You divulged our secret to your sister."  
I shrugged, "She should know, after all, she is your favorite."  
Aro chuckled and clasped his hands together, "Indeed she is. Need I remind you, Alec, not to cause trouble between other members of The Volturi, including Felix." His tone was sharped, not to be messed with.  
"I apologise." I muttered.  
"Very well. See to it that you apologise to Felix. I cannot be bothered listening to frivolous fights."  
I nodded, "Will that be all?" I asked.  
"Yes. Just remember the plan." He smiled and waved me away.  
"Of course." I stood and exited the throne room, passing Demetri on my way out.  
"How's Isabella?" He asked.  
"It's Bella, and she's fine." I hissed.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think of Edward and Aro's deal?!  
Leave a comment in the reviews!  
Also, thanks to Erin for her input with this story. **


	6. Hello Heaven

She reminded me of the one I used to love. My frozen heart ached as I was reminded of her. Her face, her smile, her body.

"Alec! There's a feast tonight, are you going?"  
I turned, smirking, "Why is there a feast?"  
Elizabeth grinned, "Mary thought it would be a good time to worship our ancestors tonight, it's a blood moon."  
I nodded, "I will be there." I promised her.  
She hesitated for a moment, "Will Jane be joining you?"  
I shrugged, "Maybe. I will ask her."

I wasn't such a big believer in Wiccan magic, but Mary was one of our own. She moved from Wisconsin and decided that here would be a better place to reside.  
Elizabeth, on the other hand, was utterly mesmerising.  
"Are you going to the feast tonight?" I muttered.  
Jane rolled her eyes, "May as well."  
She hated Elizabeth. She hated most people. But she was my sister and I loved her regardless of her taste in people. "Try and enjoy yourself." I kissed her forehead and sat down next to the window, watching the sun set. She frowned, "It's hard to when you are stuck in this town."  
I sighed and crossed my arms, "There's nothing wrong with where we are."  
Jane brushed her skirt and stood, "I beg to differ." She mumbled as she stormed off outside.

A sharp knock at the door caused me to snap out of my thoughts.  
"Alec!"  
Opening the door, I smiled, "Elizabeth."  
"It's time." She said simply, taking my hand and leading me into the forest. The fire was already burning when we arrived. The smell was almost overpowering. Elizabeth released my hand and stood by Mary. The moon was progressively getting higher in the sky, my hands stung with the cool air.  
"Welcome." Mary smiled, out stretching her arms, "Tonight, as most of you already know, is the October Esbat, the Blood Moon."  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Jane whispered, taking hold of my arm.  
I turned, frowning at her, "Be quiet." She always had to find negatives in everything.  
"We give thanks to our ancestors as we prepare for the winter months." She took her stance beside the burning fire and began to burn Sage. The scent was strong, too strong. Jane shifted beside me and sighed, "Seriously, Alec."  
I ignored her and continued watching Mary.  
"Now, under this full Blood Moon we honour the past, we bow humbly to our ancestors, recognising their sacrifices. We listen to their voice. We stand, asking them to join us in our circle around this sacred fire. We call out to you, our ancestors, know that you are respected and honoured here in this space. Here our call. Let us feel your presence tonight." Mary bowed her head.  
Jane glanced up at me, tugging on my arm. I shook her off. "Alec." She whispered.  
I closed my eyes and listened to the cold air rustle the leaves around us.  
"I call upon air, the guardians of the East, Libra, Gemini, Aquarius-" Mary was cut off by a blood curdling scream. My eyes snapped open, everyone was running. The forest was beginning to catch fire.  
"What have you done?" I hissed at Jane. She looked around in horror, "I didn't-"  
I grabbed her arm and began to run with her, leaving the flames behind.  
The screams of the villagers were horrific.  
"Alec, stop!" Jane dragged me to a halt, "There's something there. I saw it, passing through the trees."  
"Witches!"  
I grabbed Jane's arm and began running again. There was no time to wonder what was going on.  
"Stop!" A male voice stopped Jane and I in our tracks.  
"Alec." Jane whimpered.  
I turned slowly to see a man, dressed in a black cloak, red piercing eyes. Jane's hold on me grew tighter, "This is what I saw." She whispered, breathlessly.  
I moved her behind me and took a deep breath, "Who are you?" My voice faltered, my confidence and courage but a bare minimum.  
The man laughed, "My name is Aro. You are Alec and Jane, am I correct?"  
I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded.  
"You will burn like the rest of them!" From the distance another male's voice growled to us.  
Aro held up his hand, "No Caius. I see potential in these youngsters. They will not burn with the witches. We are here to help them."  
Jane grabbed my hand, "What about Elizabeth?"  
At the mention of her name, my heart went into a frenzy. What about Elizabeth?

"Alec?"  
I glanced up to see Isabella standing in the doorway.  
"What?" I sighed, standing.  
"I'm hungry." She whispered.  
I nodded, took her hand and led her to the kitchen.  
"Eat what you want."  
She smiled at me and reached for a bowl to put cereal in, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." My tone was sharper than intended and she flinched away from me. I sighed, "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."  
Bella scoffed, "A vampire that's stressed? That's a new one."  
I chuckled, "I guess it is." I sat a spoon next to her bowl for her and leaned against the counter top, "Did you sleep well?" I asked.  
She nodded as she ate, "Yeah. Did you hunt well?" She raised a brow and smiled.  
I smirked, "Indeed."  
Bella stared down at her bowl, moving the spoon around, "I was wondering..."  
I cocked an eyebrow, "What?"  
"Do you have a library here?" She glanced at me.  
I nodded, "Yes. I'll take you to it once you're finished."  
Isabella grinned, "Thank you."

The library was huge. Over 5,000 books of history, fiction and journals.  
Bella gasped as she investigated, "This place...it's amazing."  
I smiled and continued to watching her. Her smile grew everytime she came across a book she approved of. It was breathtaking. She was beautiful. She sat down with a book, I wasn't quite sure which one, and began to read. She looked content, in her element. And I couldn't help but fall.


	7. Looking Glass

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird  
And if that Mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_  
_And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass..._

**BELLA **

This place was starting to get on my last nerve. I had been here over a week and I wasn't getting any closer to going home, it seemed. Everyday I was stuck in this building, castle, whatever you want to call it. No escape, nothing to do. Alec had gave me free roam in the library here but there's only so many books one can read before you begin to go insane.  
The sun leaked through the window, brightening the dull room. Another 'tour' was schedualed for tonight, and I intended to stay well away from it.  
My door opened and Felix smirked at me.  
"Knocking wouldn't go unanswered, you know." I mumbled.  
"Where's the fun in that?" He teased, "Aro wants to see you." He stepped back, allowing me to leave my room. What could that pompous fucking rat want now?

There he sat, in his chair, Caius and Marcus at either side of him, grinning like a fucking weirdo.  
"Isabella." Aro stood, "Good morning."  
I smiled in return, "Morning. You wanted to see me?"  
Aro nodded and came closer to me, "How are you settling in? The last time we spoke, you were a little..." He paused, searching for the right word, "Uptight."  
I shrugged, "This place takes some getting used to."  
He chuckled, "Indeed it does." I looked around the room, curiousity getting the better of me. I hadn't really had time to take in my surroundings properly. I noticed Alec, in the corner, smirking at me. I frowned.  
"And I trust Alec is looking after you well?" Aro raised an eyebrow and studied me carefully.  
I nodded, "Yep."  
Aro reached for my hand, "May I?"  
I placed my hand in his and watched as he bowed his head, "My.." He whispered, "You are a strange little thing." He released my hand and smirked, "I wonder why..." He turned and returned to his seat, "You may go, Isabella. Go to the library and read about our history or something. Alec and I have things to discuss." He waved me away.  
I left the room, slightly confused, and wandered down to the library. I was starting to get sick of the sight of books.  
I browsed the selection, nothing jumping out at me saying **"Read me!"**, I guess Volterra's books were really that bad.  
I sat down, sighing to myself. What could be worse than this place?  
"What are you doing in here?"  
I looked up to find Jane glaring at me, "I was told to come here."  
She rolled her eyes, "Great. Now I have to resist the urge to kill you." She sat across from me, opening her book.  
"What are you reading?" I asked quietly.  
Her eyes snapped up, "A book." She replied sarcastically.  
I sighed and put my head down on the table.

**ALEC**

"Why can't I read her?" Aro hissed.  
"I'm not sure. Jane's power didn't work on her either." Aro frowned, "I remember. And yours? Does yours have any effect?"  
I shrugged, "I haven't tried."  
"Why not?" Aro crossed his arms and stared at me intently.  
"She's here for our protection.."  
"Yes, but it won't be long until she dies, Alec." He reminded me.  
I sighed, "If Edward really loved her, he would come back for her."  
Aro chuckled, "He's not returning for her. He made his decision."  
I growled quietly and looked away from him. "You're becoming too attached to the human, I see."  
I scoffed, "Wasn't that the plan?"  
Aro growled and narrowed his eyes, "Leave. Find her."  
I nodded and bowed slightly before retreating, on the hunt for the human I desperately yearned for.

**BELLA**

_Edward sighed at me, clasping his hands behind his head, "Bella."  
I frowned, "How long? How long do I have to stay in that hell?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know."  
"You were supposed to come back for me!"  
"Do you honestly think I was coming back for you?" Edward laughed sadistically. "You are pathetic." He bit his lip and shook his head at me, "You're a human. A silly, little human. I have no interest in you."  
Each word was like a knife to my heart. "I don't love you, Bella. If I did, I'd have came back."_

"Are you okay?"  
I opened my eyes to see Alec leaning over me. I nodded, "I'm fine."  
He smiled, "I just came to remind you to stay away from the throne room."  
"Yeah. I remember." I looked away from him, wanting to be by myself.  
He touched my hand, "Bella...this will be over quickly."  
I didn't bother looking back at him as he walked away. I rubbed my forehead and stood, heading toward the window. My dream rang true. I had been here for weeks and if Edward did love me, if he truly cared for me, he would have came for me by now.  
I pressed my hand against the cold glass, watching the tourists get rounded up, and began grieving my new found loss.


	8. Shot To The Heart

**BELLA**

After a long hunt for Alec, I finally found him in the courtyard, sitting next to the fountain.  
"Alec?"  
He looked up at me and smiled, "What's up?"  
I smiled back, "I was wondering...if we could go out today? I'm getting really bored in here and plus the food Felix is giving me is shit."  
Alec laughed loudly and stood up, "Bella, I don't think I'm allowed to take you, as much as I would love to."  
I frowned, sighing, "It's dinner soon, and for once I would like to eat something that doesn't make my stomach turn."  
Alec chuckled, "Okay. Fuck it. Be ready in ten minutes." He walked by me, back inside and disappeared.  
I smiled to myself and returned to my room to change.  
I met him back in the courtyard ten minutes later. He had changed into skinny jeans and a tight fitting shirt.  
I raised a brow and he smirked, "To make myself less conspicuous."  
I nodded, "Right."  
I was weirdly excited about going out. I hadn't seen the outside of that building since I got here.  
We drove to a small supermarket outside of the small Italian town in a bronze Mini Cooper, which was okay, but I thought for them being vampires living in a big fancy castle thing, they would have had a better car.  
Fifteen minutes later, we parked and were browsing the aisles.  
"Chicken?" Alec held up a packet of frozen chicken and glanced at me.  
I smiled, "Chicken is fine."  
"But not good?"  
"Have you forgotten what it tastes like?" I teased.  
He rolled his eyes, "I haven't ate a human meal in over three centuries, so yes, I guess I have forgotten." He tossed the chicken into the shopping cart and began to wheel it through the rest of the aisles.  
"Uh..." Alec stopped and looked around.  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Oh God.  
"Do you.." Alec coughed and looked up at the ceiling, "Do you need any of these sanitation products?"  
I bit my lip and nodded, "I'm on the pill but I'm running out so..." I grabbed a few boxes of tampons and towels, cause, you know, I didn't know how long I'd still be here.  
"I'll see if I can get you any more of this pill you speak of." Alec mumbled.  
I couldn't bring myself to smile, "Thanks."

Next on the agenda was clothes shopping. Alec took me the mall here and allowed me free roam of the clothing stores.  
I browsed the selection and picked a few items I liked, consisting of jeans and tank tops.  
"This would look nice on you." Alec held up a blood red summer dress and smiled.  
I frowned, "I don't do dresses."  
"You don't 'do' dresses?" He asked.  
"I don't like wearing them. I feel uncomfortable." I explained.  
"Oh!" His eyebrows raised, "I see. Well..." He turned. "How about this?" He held up a backless navy shirt.  
I nodded, "I like it." I took the shirt off him and went to try the clothes on.  
I emerged with the jeans I had picked and the navy shirt on. Alec cleared his throat, "You look..."  
"Fucking amazing?" I laughed.  
He smirked, "Something like that."

The radio was playing low, background music. We were both silent, consumed by our own thoughts.  
Alec reached over and turned the radio up. Shot To The Heart by Bon Jovi was playing and Alec immediately started singing along to it, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.  
He glanced at me and grinned, urging me to sing along with him and I did.  
The rest of the journey consisted of us singing along to the radio and immersing ourselves in each other's laughter.

When we arrived back, we entered through the courtyard where Aro stood, eyes narrowed.  
"And pray tell where you two were?"  
Alec sighed, "Bella was running out of...certain products and I took her to the supermarket."  
Aro growled, "She was told never to leave here."  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Lock my door when I took my period so you won't kill me sooner?" I spat.  
Alec chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "She has a point."  
Aro narrowed his eyes, "This is the one and only time this is to happen." He hissed. He turned on his heel and stormed off leaving Alec and I in fits of laughter.


End file.
